A rotating brush is mounted to a suction tool for a vacuum cleaner, and the rotating brush rotates to scrape up dust on a surface to be cleaned rearward to be sucked. If hair or thread is entangled around the rotating brush, the rotating brush does not function.
To solve such a problem, a vacuum cleaner has been proposed in which a rotating brush is first removed from a suction tool, and ring-shaped dust removing means provided on an outer periphery of the rotating brush is slid in an axial direction (longitudinal direction) of the rotating brush, then a guide of the dust removing means is guided in a spiral groove in a hollow base and slid in the axial direction (longitudinal direction) of the rotating brush, and thus a cutter blade provided in the dust removing means is spirally moved in contact with the groove in the axial direction (longitudinal direction) of the rotating brush to remove thread-like dust (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
A vacuum cleaner also has been proposed in which a rotating brush removable by axial movement is provided in a suction tool, dust removing means is provided in a rotating brush passing portion in a bulkhead that partitions the suction tool, the rotating brush is pulled out, and thus the dust removing means rubs against a brush portion to scrape off thread, hair, or lint entangled around the brush portion (for example, see Patent Literature 2).